


The trouble with being Meg

by Jasmine_marie_123



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_marie_123/pseuds/Jasmine_marie_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the daughter of Leo and Jemma Fitz-simmons was always going t be a hard thing to live up to, but it had been a challenge Meg had embraced. Double doctorate by 16, and and now part of the highest achieving team at SciOps, It could never be doubted that she was her parent's daughter.   </p><p>It'd been a surprise to his whole family when Nathaniel Barton had gotten into the Shield academy, and they had doubted at first that he would stick with it, but 8 years later here he was, part of one of the best pairs of scientists in Shield history, perhaps even rivaling that Howard Stark himself people had whispered. </p><p>Funny, people had also whispered, how two so smart people would be so stupid about their own feelings.<br/>It was Meg's Aunt Bobbi that would later add that perhaps it was not so strange given the genetics passed on to Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The trouble with being Meg

Meg rifled through her bag for her car keys, muttering a curse under her breathe as she did so. What was it, she mused with annoyance, that made keys always drop to the bottom of any bag they were put into. Crouching down she emptied the contents of her bag onto ground- the keys were not there. 

“Shit.” She announced, ungracefully scooping everything back into her bag, “they’re in the lab still! Great!” she added, with a sigh, before heading back across the parking lot towards the building from where she had just come. About halfway across, she paused, tapping a number into her watch-phone. It rang out for a couple of rings before someone picked up the phone. 

“Meg, you only left 5 minutes ago, am I really so irresistible you can’t go more than a few moments without speaking to me?” a familiar teasing voice announced.  
“Oh but of course, you’re my dream guy, light of my life!” Meg replied, rolling her eyes, “I was just wondering if you were still in the lab? I think I’ve left my car keys on my desk.” She replied, putting her hand up to double check the tiny earpiece was still securely in her ear. 

“Hang on, I’ll go have a look,” He replied with a warm laugh, there was the sound of a couple of steps and the jingle of keys being picked up, “Yup, got them here, I’m on my way out anyway, I’ll bring them out to you, meet you by the statue of Cap.” He added. 

Meg glanced across the car park to the statue in question, “Ok, thanks Nate, see you in a minute.” She replied, before ending the call.  
She leaned against the wall near the statue, straightening up when a tall blonde haired figure wandered her way. 

“Your keys, Miss Meg!” He announced with a quick grin as he approached, passing them to her carefully, “You know, for a Genius, you’re a touch of a scatterbrain!” He joked.  
“Thank you, Mr Nathaniel.” Meg replied, her tone matching his, “I’m supposed to be going to dinner with the parents this evening, and I need to dash home and get changed before I go over there.” 

Nate reached into his pocket, pulling out his own car keys, “Well have fun, if you come in tomorrow I’ll assume all 3 of your siblings made it through dinner!” he teased, before heading off across the car park. Meg glanced back over in his direction before making her way back towards her own car, unlocking it and clambering inside. 

. . . 

The drive home was uneventful, Meg managed to avoid the most of the traffic and was home in 20 minutes. She was changed and back in the car in another 20, and on her way across town to her parents place. She hummed along cheerily to the radio, looking forward to the evening ahead. She hadn’t seen her parents in a few months, so it would be good to catch up in person, video calls somehow weren’t quite the same.

She pulled into the large front garden, parking beside Ant’s shiny red car. Meg clambered out of her own car, bottle of wine in hand as she approached the front door knocking firmly. A moment later, the door was opened, Meg grinned and held out the bottle of wine to her father, who took it with a grimace.  
“Really Pegs? Wine? You should know better than that.” Fitz joked, giving his eldest daughter a hug, before letting her go, “We’re just waiting on Babs to arrive, Ant and Daisy are in the sitting room playing Jenga.” 

Meg laughed under her breath, “So Daisy’ll be winning in some magical gravity defying way, and Ant’ll be sitting fuming.” She replied with a grin, “I’ll go hang with Mum in the kitchen I think, Babsy’ll be here soon- she won’t miss out on a dinner she doesn’t have to cook, it’s a student thing.” 

Making her way into the cosy kitchen, Meg leaned against the door frame, waiting for her mother to turn around and notice she was there. It didn’t take long.  
“Peggy!” Jemma exclaimed cheerfully, wiping her floury hands on her apron and rushing over to hug her, “You looked just like your Dad just there for a second!” she added after having stepped back, giving Meg a cursory glance over, “You look tired, darling. You haven’t been working too hard have you?” she asked with a touch of concern. 

Meg waved off her concerns, reaching over to steal a bit of chicken of off the bird sitting on the side, “Mum, I’m fine. Honestly. Just working on a big project at work at the moment.”

Jemma pushed a bit of hair off of Meg’s face, smiling at her,  
“Just remember to look after yourself, ok?” She added, “Go rescue your brother from that rather vicious Jenga game before it ends up in bricks being thrown! You know what the twins are like.”

“I’ll go mediate.” Meg laughed, straightening up and heading through to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> i would welcome any feedback, although please be kind!  
> I know this First Chapter is short, but i'm just trying to get into the swing of it


End file.
